Book of Onin: Memory
by TheWorld27
Summary: After a strange rift appears on his training planet Onin the hero of Conton City awakens to a new adventure in Fire Emblem involving a new brand of Saiyans that rise from death can he prevent a world of decay? (Rename due to further development in ideas)
1. Chapter 1

Fire and lightning, thundering around the planet Onin had relocated to after stepping down from the time patrol. Screaming at the top of his lungs he managed to activate Super Saiyan Three after years of being unable to after the fight with Dabura, he moved to this planet because he wanted to learn to control his Saiyan power, being one of the strongest when he tapped into his hidden potential he wanted to capitalise on it. Flying as fast as he could around the planet had become a staple of his training however this time something fishy was going on. A strange blue rift seeming divine in nature opened in front of him absorbing him into it, flying at such a high speed made it hard to concentrate on the ground so Onin was surprised when he slammed head first into a tree taking it down, then another one and another before he finally stopped.

 **SEVERAL HOURS LATER.**

Onin jumped awake on his feet sniffing at the air he could smell, smoke and blood, he burst off flying the way of the smell, he saw the cause of the unpleasant smell a burning town, he saw several ruff looking men some of which were bearing bloody weapons, the sight angered Onin, using Instant Transmission he moved to the men who weren't in direct eyesight of another and gave a swift blow to the head, he was about to strike one when he felt his hand get caught the perpetrator looking at him simply smirked "Naughty, Naughty using such a potent strategy against buffoons, luckily for me I practice Ki as well." Launching Onin with a roundhouse kick to the gut the mysterious fighter flew after him and placed his hands in a well-practiced position "GALICK GUN…" pushing the energy build up forwards towards Onin "FIRE!" he screamed which was met with a purple energy beam hurtling towards Onin who quickly placed his hands in front of him "Kamehameha!" he shouted as he turned around and used the blue beam to propel himself out harm's way he then looked at the mysterious fighter "who are you?" he asked panting the mysterious figure started laughing  
"You'll figure it out eventually, short story short I've been sent here to make sure you are as strong as you'll need to be, but now I'm getting excited!" the figure started screaming and lit up in golden rays.

On the ground Chrom with the help of Frederick, Lissa and his new tactician Robin had finished what little bandits had been in the town he was congratulated Robin when Lissa tapped him on the shoulder her mouth agape she muttered "Chrom… Chrom…" over and over until Chrom looked at her and asked her what she wanted she just pointed upwards and said "Look" Chrom did and what he saw utterly scared him,

In the sky were two people fighting.

Onin dodged several rapid punches from the Mysterious Fighter, seizing the moment of distraction Onin sped behind him grabbed the Fighter's arm and threw him at the ground, he proceeded to hurry to the ground where he charged a Ki wave which he fired at the fighter blasting him skywards while also dealing damage to the Mysterious Fighter who responded to this by using Instant Transmission to get back to Onin and attack him which he fired several larger Ki blasts, the burning heat on Onin's back almost made him go unconscious but he fought back the pain and started to centre his Ki and with a shout of "KAIO-KEN" he covered himself in the bright red aura.  
Chrom shocked and in disbelief just had his mouth wide open trying to keep up with these fighters yielded nothing but a sore head he had seen nothing like this, snapping out his daze he ordered his small group to evacuate the survivors they all ran off to do so except Robin who was having no problem keeping up with them.

"THIS WILL END IT!" Onin shouted as he put all his momentum into a flying punch to the Mysterious Fighter which had such force behind it that It made the him drop out of Super Saiyan into base form spitting everywhere, he flew into the town, Onin slowly went out of Kaio-ken into base form, lowering himself beside the defeated Fighter who wore a mask and a Gi of questionable origins with A weird looking Symbol that looked like the letter O and V had a baby, kneeling over him Onin simply said "Good fight" he turned around and started to walk away, he walked up the road and saw what was probably the survivors of the attack being consoled by some soldier looking types, what he did notice is that when he came into view the townspeople suddenly shut up.

Onin sighed and walked over, a man with blue hair and a drawn sword walked over to him "stay right there friend," the man said shaking clutching the sword "were you with the bandits?" he grips the sword tighter.

Onin calmly smiling said nothing as he began to get a lock on their Ki's as to see if they were strong none were that notable, "No I was not" he begins "I was walking through then I saw the town on fire and I began to help the town" he looked at his hands "when that guy came out and well I'm going to guess you saw the rest" he sighed

"That seems like a simple answer" Frederick said Chrom started waving his arms at him

"We've seen him fly around and shoot beams of light from his hands! Not only that but someone like him was on the enemy's side what's to say they don't have more!" calming down Chrom turned to Onin "who are you?"

Onin smirked "I am Onin the second Time Hero, Also the last pure-bred Saiyan" Onin smiled

Chrom looked distraught "Saiyan? What's a Saiyan? Is it like a weird cross between some races?"

Onin put a hand to his head "Saiyan's are mystical warriors with various spiritual skills that allow flight and combat."

Frederick frowning "and you expect us to believe you came down from the sky just to help?"

"Actually I ended up here on accident" Onin said frowning. "I was practicing my skills when I hit my head and woke up in the woods." Onin looked at Frederick "You seem armoured up are you with a military or something?"

Frederick looking at the ground mumbled "…something like that yeah"

Chrom walked over to Onin with his sword in sheath "I am the leader of a small group known as the Shepherds If there are people who have skills even remotely similar to yours we will need your help" reaching his hand out "How would you like to Join the Shepherds?." Onin put his hand on his mouth tapping his upper right lip  
"Ok I will but before I do, would you like to ask me any questions?" Onin asked  
Frederick Stepped forwards "I believe I have a few," he says.

 _ **The End  
**_ Next on Fire Emblem Xenoverse

Can Onin handle the questions of Frederick and what's this about Zombie Saiyans?  
All of that and more in the next chapter: **Onin the Super Saiyan!**

AN:

So uh I haven't written anything in a looong time so I decided one day when I had like 3 hours spare that I'd write some Fanfiction and this is what resulted, the ending isn't the best it was rushed and I don't like how it feels forced when I have at least three chapters out I'll revise the ending


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Most of the story has already been written out in notes_

 **LAST TIME. ON FIRE EMBLEM XENOVERSE ONIN THE MYSTERIOUS SAIYAN OF TIME DECENDED ONTO THE REALM OF YLISSE SAVING A VILLAGE FROM A MYSTERIOUS FIGHTER.**

 _ **Onin the Super Saiyan!**_

"How strong are you?" Frederick asked as the first of his questions

"At my most powerful state I could destroy a mountain if I punched it" Onin replied

"A mountain? How big" Frederick queried

"One bigger than the biggest one let's leave it at that" Onin shushed him knowing he'd be probably told to bugger off if he said the truth about his power

"Who was that man you were fighting earlier?" Frederick sighed

"No idea" Onin said obviously impatient "Now you said we were looking for food right?" Frederick nodded "GREAT" Onin said sprinting into the woods Frederick sprinting to catch up to him, Frederick huffing and puffing reached a lake which looked like something was dropped in recently, bubbles started to surface Frederick began to sweat a bit what if there was someone in there he put his hands around his mouth "Is anybody out there!" he shouted hoping someone was at least around to let his worries down.

No one responded, after a few seconds water exploded and Onin holding a large fish emerged in the explosion walking back his face covered in dirt and seaweed holding the fish by the tale he dragged it back to camp having not seen Frederick he carried on.

Back at camp Robin and Lissa were making idle chit chat when they heard rustling in the bushes  
"Did you hear that Robin" Lissa said frightened Robin just put a finger to her lips  
"be quiet" the rustling could be heard again, Robin began to shake slightly preparing her tome when Onin jumped out of the bushes with a giant fish in an instant a small yellow orb went speeding towards Onin who had to Jump to avoid his man bits getting fried

After that incident the group settled down and they started to cook the giant fish, which everyone got a nice amount of. Chrom decided that'd be a great bonding experience if they shared stories, he went first telling "The dreaded danger of the deep" A silly horror story designed to scare Lissa, Lissa told the legend of the golden warriors who served with the Hero King Marth, which were two men one with a deep red hair the other pure black, One called A the other T. The story piqued the interest of Onin as that sounded like Ace and Trunks.

Frederick said some boring story about the different type of fauna around, and why in ancient myths why they were special.

Onin got up stood in front of the group, "Because no one else here knows some of the coolest legends to grace the universe, I will share the story of the Legendary Super Saiyan." Taking a deep breath Onin began. "In the far past, there lived a race, this race was called The Saiyans they all had very pointy black hair, they also had tails, despite living relatively peacefully from the outside inside their kingdoms was in turmoil, a corrupt ruler who exploited everyone because he was the strongest. One day a man rose above the ranks, he had bright yellow hair that shot upwards unnaturally, he challenged the corrupt king, beat him to a standstill and took over the race renaming the kingdom to Vegeta" Onin looked down he sighed "that was the legend; the truth is much more interesting." Chrom frowned "Later a warlord came and destroyed the kingdom. Leaving three survivors."

"What happened to the survivors?" he asked  
"The two that successfully fled went to another kingdom and started families, the one time forgot lived an empty existence, he wandered the barren landscape searching for another living being, when the invasion happened he was merely a baby he had survived by being hidden, it wasn't until he was found by the children of the other escapers that he learned how to speak," Robin was visibly saddened "But that's just the legend between the half-breed Saiyans and yeah," Lissa smiled at the sudden cover up and Chrom told everyone to get some sleep Onin stayed there until everyone else was in their tents when he broke down, crying,"Onin?..." a voice asked meekly "It was true wasn't it" Robin asked "the one that didn't escape, was it nodded" Onin sniffing nodded "what was it like?"

"Horrible, I constantly had thoughts that I couldn't understand and was constantly cold and hungry." Onin holding back more tears he almost fell down sitting down he continued crying, "Please go get some sleep Robin I'll be ok?" Robin got the hint and went to sleep in her tent.

Onin flew off into the woods to collect some fire wood for the morning meal. He had smashed down a couple tree's and was using a Ki technique taught to him by Zamasu to chop the wood up, when the ground started violently shaking getting caught off guard Onin got covered in wood and woodchips getting up he dusted himself off and tried to search for Chrom's energy, it took him a minute but he found it surrounded by other much more threatening energies, utilising instant transmission he moved behind Chrom what he saw was truly terrifying Weird Saiyan Zombies were walking around just generally being menacing, "Impossible…" escaped Onin's lips causing Chrom to spin around to him  
"Onin!? When did you get here?" Onin made an attempt to quiet down Chrom but the effort was for naught as The Risen Saiyans noticed them and started to fly at them "Shit what are they!?" Chrom screamed as he dove for cover Onin who was more prepared began to parry the Saiyans and was amazed to find they exploded relatively easily so he didn't need to use any hard ki techniques, Punching his way through the mass of Saiyans he came across a fused Half Saiyan Female kicking ass along with a female swordswoman who was slashing down what looked like regular versions of the zombie Saiyans with her sword, it was obvious that she was pumping Ki through the blade, The fusion saw Onin and went wide eyed tearing up a little and almost let a Risen Saiyan get the drop on her Onin flew towards it and punched it  
"Thank You" The Fusion said and went back to fighting eventually they managed to destroy the Saiyans leaving only the normal ones which seemed to only be susceptible to weapons and ki techniques, being tired due to not sleeping he left the rest to the Shepherds that had shown up and the others closing his eyes he fell asleep on the battlefield he woke up being placed in the back of a wagon along with Lissa and a man with blue hair he didn't recognise.

"Oh you're up" Lissa said, "Virion this is Onin he can fly and shoot beams from his hands." The recently identified Virion shook his head "Those are some lofty claims Mr Onin can you back them up?" Onin pointed his hand outside and fired a small ki blast outside then fell back asleep "Huh guess he could interesting…"

 _ **Unknown Rift Future:**_

Air began to swirl as a golden fire leapt to Onin's hair soon cracks of bio-electricity went flying around his body, charging up his ki Onin started shouting at the top of his lungs.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Onin shouted his hair reaching his legs crackling with bio-electricity his eyebrows missing his voice deepened "THIS IS SUPER SAIYAN 3!" He shouted at the sky letting off a huge beam of ki towards the sky drawing the Saiyan Risen to his location, they appeared as if from thin air surrounding him with curious look as they were forced into a Saiyan Form with their own golden hair they started to charge him, "CHILDREN THIS IS A TIME FOR CELEBRATION! REPENT FOR THE DISCIPLE OF LORD ZAMASU IS HERE TO CLEANSE YOU FLITH FROM YOUR MEANINGLESS LIVES!" He said as he charged a large burning fireball and fired it towards the biggest clump of Saiyan Risen destroying them flying around firing ki blast at the survivors making them explode with his might he stopped when the majority was done he stood on the ledge of a building of the ruined city and let out a guttural roar of anger trying to find more Risen Saiyans that he could use as a means to alleviate his pain, sensing several high powers that weren't his friends or family he fly through buildings destroying everything in his way, crashing from a window he flew towards some more unusual risen Saiyans as it seems like they were actually discussing something landing the punch on one of them  
"WELL KAKAROT WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THAT, THE BIG POWER FOUND US!" One of them screamed as Onin mouth went agape and he stopped powering down

"VEGETA!?" Onin screamed smiling "It's been so I mustn't have recognised your energy," Vegeta and Goku looking at Onin  
"Whoa it's that time patroller guy" Goku smiled "This is where you were hiding huh?"

"Actually no, I was training on a planet somewhere when a rift opened up and I Ended up here, that was about 20 odd years ago" smiling Onin explained his situation

"What's the deal with all the things you were killing" Goku said

"Undead Saiyans" Onin frowned "this planet eons ago had to deal with a full on Saiyan Civil War which ended up with both sides going extinct, effectively this entire planet is a burial ground for Saiyans, which being manipulated by an evil dragon thing which I don't quite understand they come back to life for the sole purpose of killing all humans" Onin started to tear up "I've seen to many people die, I actually had some children here, they escaped to the past with their friends, now I have to ask, Why are you two here!?" Onin shouted at the two.

"We're here because we were told to get you if we wanted to let the other Patrollers go alive." Vegeta sighed "why do you make it habit to piss off people, first Dabura now this new guy."

Onin jerked his head "New guy?"

"Yeah calls himself Purity he's pretentious and looks like you, he thinks that if the two of you fuse he will become some kind of Supreme Being. Onin's jaw was wide open he shook it

"There's no time for that, I'm due to travel backwards in time to help the children later" Onin clenched his teeth "I'm the last person here who can even fight the Risen Saiyans" Vegeta smirking threw down a capsule revealing a large time machine inside was Trunks who looked like it was uncomfortable to be capsulized opening the lid he stepped out trying to get a breath of fresh air only to smell burning and death

"Where are we?" he asked  
"Unknown Age Ylisse" Onin responded  
"oh right the rift" Trunks said "Wait a minute ONIN!" he shouted "you look older than before"  
Onin looked down "It's been twenty years man" grinding his teeth  
"That's beside the point Trunks, we are gifting our time machine to Onin." Trunks jumped back a bit "We aren't going to be stranded here either, we are going with Onin to the past of this world to help him" Vegeta smirking "I don't suppose you might have some clothing that might help us blend in?" Onin smirking "I do believe I have follow me" as he took off towards the least damaged building in view.

 **At the castle**  
"Wow this place is amazing" Goku said walking around with Vegeta and Trunks,  
"shut up you idiot" Vegeta snapped "until Onin gets out of his meeting we are to stay on the bottom floor you got that Kakarot?" Goku responded with a nod Trunks running his hand across the walls, he turned a corner and saw Portraits along the wall most of them covered in covers, The one at the first end of the hall had the subtitle 'The Great Hero King Marth' most of the ones were covered up but the last four weren't  
"Hey I think I found something interesting" Trunks yelled at his father and Goku they walked over they went to the last three first of the last labelled 'Grand Exalt Chrom' next one said 'Temporary Exalt Lucina' the last one shook them to the core 'Head of Counsel' which had a painting of him in a martial arts Gi looking serious behind a desk, "so he's the head of a counsel" Trunks muttered "Interesting".

 **Present.**

Waking up in a small hospital bed Onin looked to his side and he saw a gift wrapped guitar with a card attached 'Maybe some story telling will do you good' with a name signed 'Parsato' he smiled guessing it was the Fusion from earlier rolling over he fell into a deep sleep.

 **AN: this took forever to actually start working on again, however now I've written it out and changed the ending of the chapter to make it more, normal, originally it was some dumb shit that involved Onin turning super saiyan and kamehameha'ing just to flex on the shepards. that got cut because it felt forced and dumb, tbh a lot of this does to me**


End file.
